


No Matter How It's Sung

by unreadlibrary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Liners, Pining, Romance, Vague, literally eight lines, may add more - Freeform, shortest thing I've ever posted, still trying to write longer Sanrion pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreadlibrary/pseuds/unreadlibrary
Summary: Scattered moments.





	No Matter How It's Sung

* * *

The sight of Sansa turning, one of her rings catching the light—Tyrion allowed her beauty to be distracting.

* * *

“Here,” he took off his cloak, already regretting the size of it. She took it with a characteristic grace.

* * *

She’d started wearing color again. The bolt of indigo that Tyrion had sent months and months ago had been well-chosen after all.

* * *

“—I think that our marriage was a severe mercy,” she confessed.

* * *

He had no stomach for taking advantage of a woman in mourning. If she would perpetually mourn, then so be it. But she wouldn’t bare the brunt of the guilt. And that was the extent of their togetherness.

* * *

Tyrion did himself an unkindness. He made a confession to himself, a confession he did not like:

Mockery of mockeries, he was in love with the most beautiful woman in Westeros.

* * *

“Do you know what kept my father in power, my Lady?” Tyrion asked, “Dragons—gold, heavy, endless. And fear. But if he hadn’t possessed this third thing he could not have possessed all the wealth and fear and power in the world. And that third thing, Lady, is desire,”

Wanting. It could be a violent thing. Sansa looked at him sadly. 

"You've never been anything but decent toward me,"

"And," he said, turning away, "That is how it always will be,"

* * *

"Your life will be a song, my Lady," he whispered in her ear, "No matter how it's sung."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For all y'all waiting on another Tyrion/Sansa piece. I love this couple, I surely do, so here's not-quite-a-story-or-a-one-shot, but a collection of moments for the meantime.


End file.
